


Touch

by abbeyjewel



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mind Meld, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbeyjewel/pseuds/abbeyjewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock melds with Jim for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek (wouldn't that be cool?)

The human under his fingers was warm to the touch, and so very soft. Spock couldn’t help but shiver in pleasure. It had been so long since he touched another, and after the destruction of his planet, he had needed it more than ever. It had been months since then, since his last touch, and nothing had ever felt better. 

Jim Kirk was tactile. Touching almost everyone he came into contact with. A handshake, a slap on the shoulder. The first time Jim had slapped his shoulder, Spock hadn’t been pleased. That had been before Vulcan perished, and soon after Spock began to welcome the touches. Almost as soon as he had, the touches had stopped. Jim had realised that Vulcans didn’t appreciate touch, and had stopped for Spock’s sake. At that point, Spock didn’t want him to stop, but couldn’t ask otherwise. 

Now, after months of keeping his desires secret, of letting the need build up, he had that contact again. It was more delicious than he could ever have imagined. Whereas before, contact has been pressure through cloth, this was skin on skin. So much more intimate and fulfilling. No one else he had touched had felt quite as nice as this. It was then, that Spock knew that he and Jim shared a connection, and that he wanted no other for a bond mate. 

He had done what he had needed, there was no reason to continue the meld, but Spock was reluctant to leave Jim’s mind. Even the shallow connection, the brief touch, was pulling Spock in. He wanted nothing more than to allow himself to be trapped, to be pulled deeper into that mind. He could feel warmth like sunshine, if only he would dive in deeper. 

Spock pulled away. It took almost everything he had, but he had done so. The connection snapping, and his hand falling from his captain’s face. He controlled his trembling, the urge to press his whole body against his captain and just _touch_. He backed away and spoke, smooth and controlled, “The blockage is gone from your mind, Captain.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Spock.” His captain smiled, dazzling and warm. Spock turned away, employing exercises to keep his mind in check. They had a mission to focus on. 

_You are welcome, t’hy’la_

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment <3


End file.
